halofandomcom-20200222-history
Shield World (level)
Shield World is the tenth level of Halo Wars.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qId2FJ5RPho Halo Wars level Shield World] The level is set on Shield 0459 like the previous mission, against the Flood. Summary The level begins as the Spirit of Fire is suddenly locked in a field that is rapidly pulling it into a rift on the planet's surface. Three platoons are still remaining on the surface and they need to be evacuated back to the ship. The main mission is to rescue the three platoons for evacuation by killing all the Flood in the way between the Firebase and the units. Alpha Platoon will reward you with a Grizzly tank, Bravo Platoon rewards you with an Elephant, and Charlie Platoon will reward you with three Spartans of the Red Team. They can be rescued in any order, but when you try to rescue the last group, the Pelican takes damage, and is ordered to break off. The remaining units will make their way to the base to be picked up there. The normal time limit is 18 minutes, but a side mission, which gives you access to the special Gremlin unit involves placing Gremlins to disable pylons generating the field that pulls the Spirit of Fire inside the structure. The pylons are located in different corners of the map will buy you more time (about 22 minutes for all four of them). Transcript [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8H1h0f7m-s {Open Sesame}] Camera shows the Apex, with a Spirit dropship dropping off its passengers before departing. Ellen Anders is seen in a Containment Field Device. The Prophet of Regret and the Arbiter approach her. *'Regret': "This is her?" *'Ripa 'Moramee': "Yes, Hierarch. This is the one I observed." *'Regret': "Such a frail thing. You would hardly think them a threat." *'Anders': "I demand to know why I'm being held!" *'Ripa 'Moramee': (laughing) "Demand?" *'Zealot': "Arbiter, a human ship has arrived and is closing in on the entrance portal-" The Arbiter strikes the Zealot in anger, sending him flying across the platform *'Ripa 'Moramee': "Get the Hierarch to High Charity! Intercept that human ship and destroy it at once!" The Arbiter walks off. Regret departs with his Honor Guards. Fades to the ''Spirit of Fire's location, over an ocean.'' *'Forge': "Nothing but ocean." *'Cutter': "Are you sure this is it, Serina?" *'Serina': "Fairly sure. Initiating a deep scan... Docking, Cleansing? That's not right. Captain, you are not going to like this." The ocean below suddenly splits in two *'Cutter': "Serina..." *'Forge': "Captain, we've got company!" Several Sentinels approach the ''Spirit of Fire, and fly around it for a moment, the Spirit of Fire is drawn into a docking and decontamination mechanism within the planet.'' *'Cutter': "All hands, engage! Serina, I've got troops out there still! Get them back on board now!" *'Serina': "Captain, I can only hold this position a few minutes at the most." *'Cutter': "Now, Serina!" *'Serina': "Recalling surface squads, so we can all die together. Aye, sir!" {Gameplay} *'Serina': "Three platoons inbound. Designating them Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie." *'Cutter': "Red Team?" *'Serina': "They're with Charlie, sir. Ah, that could be a problem." Flying Flood forms are seen engaging the Marines *'Cutter': "We can't evac those trapped Marines until the air is clear. Let's be about it, people." *'Cutter': "Serina, see if you can buy us more time. Sergeant, break through that line for our Pelicans." {Gameplay} *'Alpha': "This is Alpha platoon, we've got hostile contacts. Lots of hostile contacts." *'Serina': "Captain, those pylons down there are generating the field we're in." *'Cutter': "Can we shut them down?" *'Serina': "Way ahead of you, sir. Forge, I'm sending you a new toy, a Gremlin. Drive it over to that pylon." The Gremlin arrives. *'Forge': "Gremlin in position, EMP in 3, 2, 1..." The Gremlin fires an EMP burst. the pylon is shut down. *'Serina': "Recalculating speed of descent, carry the four, and...we just might make it!" *'Alpha': "This is Alpha platoon, we're being overrun!" Forge destroys the first group of Flood buildings *'Forge': "All clear! Evac flight, start your run." *'Evac Flight': "Platoon recovered, returning en route to the Spirit." *'Alpha': "Hey, thanks for that Sergeant. Need a Grizzly?" Alpha's Grizzly tank stays behind and becomes usable *'Bravo': "This is Bravo. Sarge, could you kindly get off your ass and save ours?" If Bravo's Elephant is destroyed *'Bravo': "I'm too pretty to die..." Forge destroys a second group of Flood buildings *'Forge': "All clear! Evac flight start your run." *'Evac Flight': "Platoon recovered, returning en route to the Spirit." *'Bravo': "About time, I won't forget this." Bravo platoon's Elephant stays behind and becomes usable. Forge's troops come across another pylon. *'Serina': "Pylon sighted, marking on your display." *'Forge': "Gremlin in position, EMP in 3, 2, 1..." The second pylon is shut down. Forge and his troops destroy a third group of Flood buildings. *'Forge': "All clear! Evac flight, start your run." If Charlie is not the last platoon rescued: *'Spartan': "This is Red Team. We'll stay behind and give you guys a hand." {In-game Cutscene} A flying Flood form is approaching a Pelican. *'Serina': "Aerial hostiles on an intercept course. Evac Flight, abort! Repeat: Evac Flight, abort! Abort!" Evac Flight is engaged by flying Flood forms, and quickly flees off screen {Gameplay} If Bravo is the last platoon: *'Bravo platoon': "We could try coming in." If Charlie is the last platoon: *'Spartan': "This is Charlie platoon, we'll come in on our own, keep those engines hot!" *'Serina': (4 minutes remaining) We're running out of time! *'Marine': "Spirit, Evac Force is requesting a repair on the base." *'Forge': "Welcome back. All ground forces present and accounted for, Captain." {In-game Cutscene} Cutter: "Good work, Serina. Final evac from surface from planet surface inbound, prep airlocks." Level ends. Gallery File:Shieldworld map.png|A map of the level. Sources Category:Halo Wars Campaign